105 degrees
by MayNeko-chan
Summary: One Shot - Was passiert wenn man sich in eine ungünstige Situation bringt? Richtig, man trifft jedes Fettnäpfchen xD


**105 degrees**

Eine neue Kurzgeschichte... ich muss sagen wirklich viel Sinn hat die Story nicht aber sowas kommt eben bei zu viel Langeweile rum xD viel Spaß damit ;-)

„Denkst du er bemerkt was?" – „Shhh! Wenn du weiter so nen Krach machst ganz sicher!", Shachi funkelte seinen Kameraden finster an und bereute es jetzt schon mit ihm hier in dieser Kammer zu hocken. Was sie taten wusste er selbst nicht so genau, Pengu hatte irgendetwas von einer großen Entdeckung gefaselt und ihn dann in dieses Hotel geschleppt. Um genau zu sein war es das Hotel in dem ihr Käpt'n abgestiegen war und sich nun lautstark mit einer Brünetten vergnügte, ja Shachi steckte wohl ziemlich in der Klemme wenn Law bemerkte das sie ihm gefolgt waren! Wenn er den aufgedrehten Pengu richtig verstanden hatte wollten sie eigentlich nur etwas in Law privaten Sachen suchen und dann sofort verschwinden aber jetzt saßen sie fest und mussten geduldig warten bis ihr Käpt'n das Zimmer wieder verließ, aber anscheinend würde das nicht so schnell passieren.

„Meine Güte ist das heiß hier drin!", brummte Pengu ziemlich laut und Shachi hielt ihm erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Das Bett quietschte laut genug und Law würde ganz sicher nichts mitbekommen aber man musste das Glück ja nicht überstrapazieren. Naja Glück… Shachi konnte sich schöneres vorstellen als in der stickigen Kammer zu sitzen und seinem Käpt'n mit seiner neusten Errungenschaft zu belauschen. Ein lautes Stöhnen der Brünetten untermalte seinen Gedankengang noch einmal. Leise seufzte der Overallträger und sah sich um, scheinbar waren sie in einer Abstellkammer gelandet, der Geruch von Essigreiniger und Mottenkugeln machte die Luft nicht gerade erträglicher. Schweigend knieten die beiden Männer voreinander und versuchten es sich irgendwie bequem zu machen, was bei dem begrenzten Platz mehr als schwierig war. „Hey Shachi, kannst du meinen Overall aufmachen? Ich häng irgendwie mit meinem Arm hier fest.", flüsterte der mittlerweile doch leicht eingeschüchterte Pengu. Wieder entwich ihm nur ein Seufzer als er sich leicht nach vorne beugte und mit den Händen nach dem Reisverschluss des anderen tastete. Er hatte trainiert, das spürte Shachi sofort als er den Oberkörper des anderen berührte. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Kleidungsstück seines Kumpanen und spürte wie dieser unter seiner Berührung kurz zusammen zuckte. „Wie oft hast du uns schon in solche Situationen gebracht?", murmelte Shachi während er von ihm abließ und seinen eigenen Overall öffnete, verdammt war das heiß hier drin! Pengu schnaubte nur und in einer unachtsamen Sekunde stieß er einen Besen hinter sich um, das laute Scheppern lies die beiden in eine geduckte Haltung schnellen. „Was war das?!", japste die Brünette bevor sie erneut lusterfüllt aufstöhnte. „Sicher nur eine Ratte.", presste Law hervor.

„Wenn er uns nicht tötet dann bring ich dich um!", fauchte Shachi seinem unachtsamen Gegenüber zu und riss ihm die Mütze vom Kopf. „Lass das! Er wird nichts bemerken… und außerdem kann ich mich jetzt wieder bewegen!", auch wenn er sich bemüht hatte ruhig zu sprechen war es in Shachis Ohren zu laut gewesen und er presste ihm wieder die Hand auf den Mund. Die Besen hinter den beiden Streithähnen klapperten erneut bedrohlich. „Das ist doch alles nur deine Schuld! Warum ziehst du mich immer in sowas rein?!", diesmal war es Shachi der seine Stimme nichtmehr richtig gedämpft halten konnte. Er riss wutentbrannt den Overall seines Freundes runter und zuckte zusammen als dieser neckisch grinste. „Du gehst immer so schön auf die Palme…", säuselte er und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach Shachis Gesicht aus welcher schlagartig errötete. „Lass den Scheiß.", zischte er und setzte sich wieder zurück um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Pengu zu bringen. „Ach jetzt sei doch nicht so, wer soll schon was mitbekommen?", aufdringlich kam der Halbnackte näher und beugte sich über Shachi, welcher abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte er über seinen Schoß hinweg und musste grinsen, Shachi hatte versuchte weiter auszuweichen und als Resultat lag er nun völlig unter ihm. Er konnte nicht weg, das war ziemlich beschissen für ihn! Pengu näherte seinen Mund an das Ohr von Shachi und kicherte leise. „Glaubst du wirklich ich würde sowas bringen? Dann hab ich dich aber ganz schön reingelegt mein Guter!", lachte er triumphierend und schnellte hoch. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stieg in Shachi Erleichterung auf aber dann knallte sein Freund mit voller Wucht gegen ein Regal und die Flaschen mit den Reinigungschemikalen fielen auf die beiden am Boden kauernden hinab. Das Scheppern war so laut, das man es noch zwei Stockwerke weiter unten hatte hören müssen, es blieb also keine Hoffnung mehr unentdeckt zu bleiben. Pengu lag durch die Last der Flaschen nun mit dem Kopf in Shachis Schoss und als Law (splitternackt) die Tür aufriss versuchten Beide irgendwelche Entschuldigungen zu stottern. Der Käpt'n grinste jedoch nur selbstgefällig. „Ich wollte euch nicht stören, macht ruhig weiter.", sagte er mit dem Grinsen auf den Lippen und verschloss die Tür von außen.

„Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht!", kreischte Shachi im Schrank noch los doch Law ignorierte seine Crewmitglieder, diese Strafe hatten sie sich verdient.


End file.
